Hazy Thoughts
by CretianStar
Summary: Mirage and her connection to Syndrome. Short one shot, will be refined soon.


A/N: Okay so she once annoyed me as a character but I've changed my mind a little. Here's my somewhat cluttered take on Mirage.

It's not entirely up to scratch but I've got a busy week ahead of me.

* * *

She had been attracted to power. It was what had drawn her to Buddy Pine in the first place.

Eighteen year old Buddy Pine who had aced her engineering classes as she did, it had become a personal battle between the pair of them to see who could come out on top. They were evenly matched. Even in finals they came out tied. At first they'd been enemies, then they became friends.

The pair of them came up some of the deadliest ideas that mankind had yet to invent, but Miranda Granger did not have the heart to go through with deploying them. That's where Buddy flourished. Buddy didn't care too much, so when he gained enough money to start building his inventions, it was Miranda who built up the personal side of the company; dealing with the clients, the prices, the staff while Buddy hid away in his studio and his lab, tinkering and expanding his empire.

He had a grand scheme in place and because Miranda loved him she went along with it. She seethed alongside him when he recounted tales of Mr Incredible, she shared his anger when they couldn't find the blasted man after all the supers went into hiding. She took on a role of making sure everything was prepared for him, she became his agent, his handler, his face to the world. He retained his anonymity because of her.

It wasn't what she had wanted for her future – a wedding with Buddy as her groom and a sprawling company that went global. It was close; she was CEO of a global weaponry company, who counted some of the most despicable people in the world among its clientele. Buddy didn't see them as despicable people – merely stepping stones to what he wanted; Mr Incredible.

Eventually her Buddy didn't want to be called Buddy any more. He wanted a new name, something that defined him. He decided on Syndrome. He'd announced it to her after she'd finally managed to lure him out of the lab and back into bed, even if it was to kip for a couple of hours.

"I've finally decided on Syndrome as my name." He'd told her looking pleased while he rested against the headboard propped up on pillows, still scribbling on schematics.

"What why?" She rolled over to look at him.

"Because I'm going to be a disease to every super in the world." He grins and doesn't see Miranda's look. "You're going to need a new name. You've interacted with some of the worst people in this world under different aliases but you need a new name." He turned to face her and she recognised the gleam in his eyes, he looked almost fanatical – he hadn't slept enough again. "I know just the name for you as well." He smiled.

It was then she took on the name of Mirage. She admitted it suited her, she had always been something people's eyes missed, they had to double take to ensure their eyes were working properly. She was also just the face of Oasis Logistics. Syndrome was the heart and soul of the company – she was the façade, the neat cover.

She knew the Buddy from her college days was still buried beneath the mask of Syndrome but she still loved him. In fact she loved this new Buddy. He gave her a lot of the things she had wanted; tailored clothes, a fleet of gorgeous cars, a beautiful island that she made her home with expensive luxuries. She took on the job of hunting down superheroes with flair and passion – she shared Syndrome's dream to rid the world of Mr Incredible, so what there was a little collateral on the way…?

She was the smooth running face of Oasis Logistics, dealing with government grants and permits and the business side of operations, keeping Syndrome happy and the pair working towards their goal of making Syndrome the next big Super to hit the streets. She liked seducing businessmen to keep Oasis in the right circles, she charmed officials and she wrapped men around her little finger, asking for favours and blind eyes as and when Syndrome demanded.

She played up to each Super that she tracked in their "mortal" forms; she flirted with Hypershock, bringing him to her island, she befriended Vectress and lured her back, Gamma Jack was an easy lay and an easy kill, Gazerbeam was the hardest but she tested their strengths and weaknesses, burrowed holes into their defences and led them to their deaths.

It was necessary.

She knew that, she listened to Syndrome, believed him when he said that Supers' were arrogant and headstrong, too long they had kept the people in danger.

But she saw their normal lives that they had built, she saw Victoria Vestress Stolton play with her teenage daughter as she waited to collect Vicky for their island spa retreat, watched her kiss the younger girl goodbye. She ignored the stab in her chest, refusing to name the emotion.

It was in her weaker moments, after she'd usually had a fight with Syndrome that she'd reach for her computer and scroll through the notes she made, files and photos collected and she'd wonder how wide their collateral net would fall – how many people would be hurt? It was the kids she couldn't cope with. She knew they'd be left parentless. She would often siphon off a little money to ensure they didn't go without. Syndrome wasn't good with people – they didn't often catch his attention in the way they caught her eye.

But it had all gone wrong – Mr Incredible was stronger than Syndrome had thought. He had had more to lose; he had a family. It had opened the crack of doubts Mirage held against the super. The first crack had appeared when Mr Incredible hadn't even tried to sleep with her; she'd tried, she'd kissed his cheek for a little too long, held him a little too long everything. But he'd neatly put her back on her feet and smiled, bowing his head in respect to her.

He'd been a gentleman.

But the man who had been horrible to her Buddy had a family. She'd watched his heart break when Syndrome had downed the plane with his wife and children on board. She had stared at his grief, uncomprehending that such a cruel man could sob so wholeheartedly at the loss of his family.

Another crack had fractured across her composure when Incredible had threatened to crush her and Syndrome was going to allow it. Her heart had hardened against her red headed beau and she felt herself being catapulted out of her power driven dream. Was she really going to allow so many deaths for the sake of making Syndrome great?

No.

She wasn't. So when she glimpsed the four alive supers hurtling down her corridors she made a decision quickly. She was going to do the right thing. Even if it cost her all the luxury in the world.


End file.
